The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite broadcasting of television signals has increased in popularity. Satellite television providers continually offer more and unique services to their subscribers to enhance the viewing experience. Providing reliability in a satellite broadcasting system is therefore an important goal of satellite broadcast providers.
Satellite television providers receive content from tapes, DVDs, and satellite links. Manual ingestion of the content is typically performed to provide a specific format. If multiple formats are required, ingestion takes place as many times as needed. For some broadcast systems, up to five different formats are required and, thus, five different manual ingestions are performed. This is a time and labor-intensive process.
It would therefore be desirable to reduce the amount of time and labor associated with receiving content in a satellite distribution system.